


Boyfriend Jacket

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Jace's Jackets Die Cruesome Deaths Around Simon, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Simon really wants to see Jace in his jacket, Slash, Worried Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace spends too much time in his ridiculously tight and thin shirts. Simon brings a jacket.





	Boyfriend Jacket

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Boyfriend Jacket || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Boyfriend Jacket

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, dorks in love

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis

Summary: Prompt: "It's too cold for you to come out here without a jacket on" for Jimon.

Jace spends too much time in his ridiculously tight and thin shirts. Simon brings a jacket.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Boyfriend Jacket_

"You look cold."

Jace blinked as he turned to glower at Simon. "What gave it away? It's December, it's night and I haven't had _any kind_ of action to keep me warm." Jace held up a hand when he saw the stupid grin on Simon's face that indicated an incoming pun. " _Don't_. I swear, if you make a dirty joke now, I will _choke_ you."

"Well, I mean, the last time I did suck you off in an ally after patrol, you kind of did-", started Simon just to pause at the death glare he received. "I'm sorry. Jokes are like breathing for me, you know that, angel."

"You're a vampire. You don't even _need_ to breath", grunted Jace and continued glaring, but he also rubbed his arms.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket?", asked Simon with a concerned frown. "It's too cold for you to come out here without a jacket on."

"Because it's just you and me patrolling. In the Seelie Realm, the stupid vines tore my favorite jacket apart because you had to _touch a bleeding tree_ and then took too long to kiss me. And before that, you gave my previous favorite jacket away to a homeless person in exchange for Madzie's scarf, which okay good bargain but my point still stands", listed Jace flatly. "And that point is: It's too dangerous to take my favorite jacket with me when you're involved. You're... You're a _jacket killer_ , Simon Lewis."

Jace paused when the next moment, Simon shrugged out of his own jacket and firmly placed it over Jace's shoulders. "I'm a vampire. I don't need it anyway."

"Then why are you even _wearing_ it?", muttered Jace doubtfully.

Simon took exactly one beat too long to answer "Force of habit" to make it believable. Jace rolled his eyes as he slipped the jacket on, though he couldn't suppress the light blush as he realized what exactly had just happened and why Simon looked _entirely too pleased_ by this.

"I swear, no more teen rom-com movies for you, Lewis", sighed Jace.

"Hey, I never had a Letterman jacket to give to someone. Or… someone to give it to, now that I think about it", frowned Simon. "Let me indulge in my high school fantasies."

"We are _not_ playing student/teacher in bed tonight, Si", warned Jace.

Simon gaped at him and sputtered, cheeks dark red, before catching himself. "Not ever, or just not tonight?"

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
